Consequences
by Cult'r
Summary: Everything Heroes do has consequences, now one of Nightwing's actions has led to this. As the Hero world goes to hell, one girl has a single choice to make. With one bullet, everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Whilst writing up stuff for Wilder and Azarath's Burning, I came up with this. This has no connections to any of my other stories.**

**Summary: After an assassination in Steel City, the team face the truth that the infamous assassin The Grey is in town, able to blend in with the crowd and not be noticed, The Grey ruthlessly begins cutting down anyone that has connections to them….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YL…..yet *evil laugh*.**

The rain poured down heavily on the drab, grey buildings of Steel City, a lone figure walked down a street, and the ever so slight sound of an iPod playing The Killers could be heard to anyone that was paying attention, and a guitar case slung over their right shoulder. Their hood was pulled up and their stature was that of a youth. They walked into the light of a headquarters of a major business and turned a corner. They knew why the streets were clear; their target was giving a public speech.

They lent against a back alley and opened their case.

Inside was not a guitar. It was a customised M40 sniper rifle. They used a patented STAR labs bullet; they cauterized the wounds they made. They had become the assassin's personal calling card.

They took up aim, and found their target.

*scene break*

John Satterson, Mayor elect for Steel City was giving a speech, he was in his forties, and was going grey, he was speaking on his plans for the city should he be elected.

"And furthermore, I will create more jobs for all, mainly those that have just left school." He opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came out, a single hole torn into his chest. He fell back a few steps, before pitching backward. Dead.

The screaming began; Police began to swarm the area. But the shooter was already on the move, the gun safely in the guitar case again.

They went back a few blocks, and placed the case in a dumpster. They then pulled their hood down. The girls long brown hair flowed down her back; she pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket and put them on.

The Grey had arrived in Steel City.

*scene break*

Nightwing turned the screen off before addressing the team.

"Mister Satterson was dead before he hit the ground. We do not yet know why he was killed, nor who would need or want to kill him."

"Nightwing, this seems a little simple for us, shouldn't we be looking for the Lights partner?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, the bullet used was the trademark of The Grey. A highly trained assassin for hire. This Grey, whoever they are, is a master of disguise and misdirection." Nightwing said, before turning the screen on again and putting up a picture. The man in the picture was well built, with a mess or dark hair, he had night vision goggles on his forehead, and a slight smirk on his face.

"This is Cyrus Falls, the one we know was The Grey, but he died seven years ago." He continued "Which means that we are dealing with a copycat. As to our records, Cyrus had no relatives upon his death."

"So, where do we come in?"

Nightwing sighed. "You are going after whoever This Grey is. We cannot allow them to join the light."

"Don't worry Nightwing, we've got it covered." Robin said.

"Good luck team. You'll need it, without a doubt."

*scene break, seven years ago, Gotham branch of Lexcorp.*

Batman grappled with The Grey, matching his attacks with his own. The Grey send a kick to Batman's chest, who staggered backward, Robin sent a flying kick to The Grey's head, it connected to his jaw, a crunch could be heard and The Grey dazedly stagger back, his ears ringing. He staggered over the edge, and fell to his death.

Robin looked on in horror. His actions had resulted in The Grey's demise.

*scene break back to now*

The Girl walked down the streets, her eyes flicking from side to side. She knew her target, and just needed a way to draw him out.

"Ugh. I hope this is over soon, then The Grey can vanish into history. And I get my life back." She said.

**Short, sweet and a taste of things to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go….and for those that have noticed, The Grey is loosely based on Rose Wilson, but isn't.**

The Grey walked the streets once more, her hood still up. She leant against a wall and stared at the place the first Grey died. She sighed, and dropped her single flower and walked away. She passed a group of teens (a Goth, a well-built bald boy, a red headed girl and a boy in shades.) without so much as acknowledging their existence. She walked into a high class club, merely looked at the bouncer, who nodded. She entered the Iceberg Lounge.

"Miss Grey! Wonderful to have you here!" The owner, Oswald Cobblepot, formerly The Crime lord Penguin greeted her.

"Hey Ozzy. I'm here for Dads stuff, nothing more." She said with a slight smile.

"Oh, I see. I take it you are here to kill his murderer?"

"Robin will pay."

"He's not Robin anymore my dear. He's Nightwing."

"How do you know that?"

"His voice and combat style." Oswald replied.

"Ah…So there's a new Robin then?"

"Indeed."

"Then my target is Nightwing. I have nothing against this new Robin."

Oswald led The Grey to a backroom. He pointed at a dented footlocker.

"Cyrus's things are in there my dear." He said.

"Thanks Ozzy."

"My dear?" He said.

The Grey turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"He'd be proud Samantha. He really would."

"I know, I know." The girl said.

*scene break*

Nightwing was perched on a rooftop, with binoculars peering at the docklands, and at the single solitary figure standing in the middle on the warehouses, donned in a trench coat. There appeared to be a stereo at her feet.

"Robin to Nightwing, we're in position." Came Robins voice over comms.

The sound of The Killers music drifted from the figures stereo. Unbeknownst to the figure, Nightwing had dropped down from his vantage point, he crouched down and crept toward the figure.

"It's good to see you, murderer." The figure, clearly a female said, without even looking at him.

"Murderer? I've never killed anyone." He said.

"Oh? What about The Grey hmm? What about him?" She said, her voice increasing in volume.

"That was an accident. How do you even know about that?"

"Oh, that had an impact on my life, _Robin._ Now it's time to face the consequences of crossing The Grey, and killing my father!" She yelled, pulling a war knife from her sleeve and stabbing Nightwing in the ribs in one fluid motion. Nightwing staggered backward, knife still in his chest.

The Grey began kicking his chest with her boots, her steel toecap boots.

Robin and Batgirl dropped down and both threw a batarang and The Grey, who caught them with a swipe of her arm.

"Miss M, we may need help here." Robin said in the mindlink.

The Grey sprang forward, grappling with Robin as Batgirl tended to Nightwing.

"Stop…" He croaked. "She's just angry about…her dad."

"Mal, get us all out of here! Now!" Batgirl said into her comms.

The docklands and The Grey melted away, and the cave shimmered into view.

*scene break*

A few hours later, The Grey arrived home, and threw her big rucksack to the ground. She went and showered, ate half a curry and started up her camera. It fizzled into life and soon, she was broadcasting to the Justice League.

"Good evening, Justice Leaguers. I am The Grey. I have someone here I am certain you'll want back." She spun her camera to the rucksack and opened it.

"This is Robin, though my quarrel is not with him, he is with you, Nightwing. In twenty three hours, I will reveal his real identity to the Criminals Bane, Scarecrow and Riddler. In five hours, I will send a copy of this message to every news agency in the world. This is your ultimatum Nightwing, come clean about my father, and your friend lives. I also want it known now that I wish it hadn't come to this." The Grey half saluted and turned her camera off, mentally thanking The Penguin for his tech.

'**S been too long! I hope you enjoyed this one folks,**

**Cult'r out.**


End file.
